Really Good,,
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: [teensy bit of AuelxSting] Auel collapses into tears again... Stella's confused, but Sting knows excatly what to do. RnR, minna!


**

* * *

**

**KK'S INTRO!!  
DUM, DUM, DUUUUM!!**

My first post for GSD,,  
and it's about AUEL!!  
XD XD  
I juz love that blunette!  
Mma, it's a bit StingxAuel, but...  
...bwah.

* * *

**REALLY GOOD,,**

* * *

"KAASAAAAN!!" Auel screamed, jerking his hair violently.

Stella stared at the blunette who was on his knees, collapsing into tears. She didn't know what to do. She wished Sting was here. _He'd_ know what to do! Stella ran outside, turning sharply on a corner and bumped. She shook her head, yellow locks flying.

"S-Sting?" Stella blinked.

Sting raised his brow. "Nanda, Stella? Why the rush?" He asked.

"Sting!" Stella waved her arms out. "Auel is scared! He is screaming! Help him, Sting!" She said, worried.

The green haired grabbed her arm. "Let's go." He said. Stella nodded and got to her feet.

The two teens ran towards the room Auel was in. From a meter or two, his screams were clearly heard. Sting inputed the code and the door slid open. His eyes widened. Sting immediately rushed inside, grabbing Auel's wrist that was holding a knife. "AUEL, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He glared at the younger one.

Auel sobbed. He glanced at his bloody wrist. He sobbed even more.

Sting stared at him, sighing. "What happened?" He asked. Stella opened her mouth to speak, but Auel cut her off.

"Kaasan..." He whimpered. Sting immediately understood. He glanced at Stella, smiling faintly. "Stella, would you please step out for a while?" He asked. Stella nodded slowly and went outside. Sting looked down at the crying teen, burrying his face into his chest.

"Auel," Sting called. "Auel, it's okay..."

The latter shook his head.

Sting raised his brow, signing confusion. Auel choked on his cries a few times. "Kaasan... She's going to--"

"No," Sting cut him off.

Auel looked up at the older teen. His vision blurred. "Sting... Sting..." He cried, voice trembling. Sting brought the blunette's face to his chest, burrying him with the scent of fresh pine cones. Auel hiccuped. "Sting... please..." He whispered. Sting tilted his head. "Please what?" He asked.

"Save her..." Auel sobbed. "Save my mommy! SAVE HER, STING!! SAVE HER!!" He screamed.

Sting winced as Auel banged his clenched fists to his chest. "SAVE HER, I SAID!! STING, DON'T LET HER DIE!! DON'T LET HER DIE!!" Sting frowned. "Auel," He caught hold of Auel's wrists. "Auel," He called again, but Auel kept strugling.

"AUEL!!"

Freeze.

Auel's eyes widen. He bit his lip. "YOU CAN'T SAVE MY MOMMY!" He growled. "I HATE YOU, STING! I HATE YOU!!" He jammed his eyes, trying to get a hit, but only ended up collapsing against the other. He cried harder.

Sting sighed. "Auel..." He whispered into Auel's ear, sending a shiver down the younger one's spine.

"Listen," Sting said. "I can't save your mother... She's already gone." He stated.

Auel sobbed, sniffing. "You know that, right?" Sting asked. Auel nodded slowly. He choked on his tears, burrying himself deeper to Sting's chest.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Sting..."

Sting smiled faintly, stroking the younger one's back. Auel shivered, making Sting raise his brow. "Are you cold, Auel?" He asked, breathing into Auel's sensitive ear. Auel shook his head, slightly blushing. "Sting?" He called.

"Hai?"

"Don't breathe into my ear like that..." Auel mumbled.

Sting blinked.

"Oh," He then chuckled, nodding. "I get it."

Auel pulled away from the green haired, raising his brow. "Get what?"

"Heh," Sting smirked. "Arouses you, nee?" He whispered, making Auel blush redder.

Auel frowned. "Y-You pervert!" He claimed as Sting laugh. Auel frowned deeper, his blush still painting his cheeks. Sting leaned forward and blew on his ear. "Don't deny it, Auel," He breathed. Auel gasped, shivering.

"STING!!" He glared.

Sting only laughed as Auel's face was all red.

Outside, Stella giggled.

"Hee," She smiled. "Sting's _really_ good at this," She said and skipped down the hall, humming a tune happily.

* * *

Well, whaddya think??  
Good, bad??  
KK's so bored... -.- 

Maa,, gimme reviews, please!!

Arigatou!! XD XD


End file.
